The Great Dragon Council
The Dragon Council was first found fifthteen years after the destruction of the spirit barrier or the great collapse. Each member wields one of the six spirit weapons of China using these weapons.Sima Yi the leader of Jin is the (pronounced as Suma Yi) wielder of the Reaper's Requiem. A set of dual wield daggers with the powers of order and chaos. One is made up obsidian and infernicite for the hilt. with the essence of scarlet hexzonite providing power to the weapon and keeping the weapon stabilized and intact preventing the wielder from becoming a victim of the dagger's demented magic from the Crimson Night plain of reality.This dagger is known as the blade of discord.The other dagger is made of pure silver with an obsidian edge and jade cryrogennicite for the hilt. This dagger is protect and powered by an essence of aqua elsetine from the Echo Ipara plain of reality. This dagger is known as the silent guardian's blade.These two dagger decide the fate of the souls of their wilders and the soul of those who are struck down by the blades.Cao Cao (pronounced as tsao tsao) the wielder of the Blizzard's night blade.This scimitar shaped longsword grants the wielder the power to manipulate ice, snow, and shadows to his will.This blade is comprised of sapphire illusionite for the blade and obsidian for the hilt giving the blade an almost ghostly appearance, but still remaining as strong and sharp as diamond. Sun Jian is the wilder of the string of the hallowed souls.This bow is made of primarily of birch wood with obsidian for the grip of the bow,but traces of other organic material of questionable origin have been found on and inside the limb; while the limb itself even though it's made of wood the bow's appearance can be easily mistaken for bone because of the unique carvings engraved on the bow.The material that makes up the string of the bow has yet to be determined, but what is already known is that the bow string is not made of materials that would be deemed acceptable in most case scenario and that the bow was made of a darker means and meant for a much more cynical purpose.This bow seems as if it has a life of it's own fueled by the rage and sorrow of its previous wielders seeming to consume the life force of its victims seeming to grow stronger capable of taking down larger and stronger prey for every life that is ended by it's arrows.Despite the weapon's capability the user must take precaution when using such a weapon because the wielder can accidently lose their humanity and become a mindless puppet to be use by the bow to hunt the souls it constantly craves. Liu Bei is the wielder of the keeper's venom kusarigama. This war scythe's blade is made of olive kumaite while the chain is made of obsidian and the weight is made of mithril. The keeper's venom kusarigama blade is coated we a form of poison that paralyzes the voluntary nervous system completely while the barb covered weight is coated in a toxin that attacks the optic nervous system. The chain itself thought is used for something completely different. The chain is capable of draining it's victim spiritual energy causing the victim to lose their will to fight and admit to their fate.This weapon's primary use is to counteract the string of hallowed souls since the chain can drain the spiritual energy the person being used by the bow will lose the enough stamina to be detained by other personal on standby while remaining conscious. Guo Wei is the wielder of the serpent's fang duel naginata and the leader of the forsaken legion as well as the peace keeper of the council. The final weapon is the Meido Spiritstaff which is wielded by Zhang Jiao to maintain his reign of terror by taking spirits from all of the spirit plain he can find and placing them into mortal forms or mutating them causing them to lose of their freedom and former humanity (if they were originally human soul) into a mindless soldier to do his bidding and spread his reign of chaos all across China and slaughtering all those who would to be a threat to his rule. The five member of the council attempt to maintain peace and order amongst the survivors who lived under original rule while attempting to create a plan that would lead to Zhang Jiao downfall.